(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synthetic fraipontite type mineral and a process for the preparation thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fraipontite has a chemical composition represented by the formula of 8ZnO.multidot.2Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 .multidot.5SiO.sub.2 .multidot.11H.sub.2 O, and it is known that fraipontite is an asbestos-like mineral having a yellowish white color and a silky gloss and having a shell composed of a fibrous crystal. It is said that this mineral was produced at a mine located at Vieille-Montagne, Belgium. However, it is generally admitted that the producing place of this mineral is unknown. So far as we know, none have succeeded in synthesizing this mineral.